


Fragments of a heart

by Danzoned



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Inuyasha Au, Multi, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzoned/pseuds/Danzoned
Summary: Somehow Adora thought she was just a normal high school student with regular problems like crushes, exams and anxiety about the future. However being pulled through a cursed well into a magical world full of monsters, suspeciously good looking cat demons and dramatic fights her life will be turned upside down.  After rediscovering the sacred jewel 'The heart of Etheria' and accidentally shattering it, she and the half demon Catra set out on a journey to retrieve the fragments and fullfill their yet to be know destiny.The InuYasha AU nobody wanted but still written.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Through the well

Adora was 19 years old and in her last year of high school. Her school usually started at 8:30 am and on any other day she would’ve gotten up at 6 am, go for her morning run, shower and eat breakfast. But on that particular morning everything would change. As she finished her morning routine and was ready to leave her house Adora couldn’t have known what would happen to her.

At the breakfast table her older brother Adam had bugged her about their dog Kowl missing since the last evening.

“Don't worry, Adam.”, she said taking another piece of bread. “There are walls and fences all around the estate. He can’t be far.”

The young man wasn’t convinced. “I don't know Adora. He seemed a bit weird yesterday. We better look for him before we go. I'm a bit worried he could've hurt himself.”

“Alright, alright. But trust me, he won't be far.”

They left their home and started searching for their dog at the shed closest to their main house. Adam called for Kowl while Adora was strolling around lazily, still sure that the little guy would show up any minute. She passed by the sacred oak tree in the middle of the grounds when she spotted something move quickly in her peripheral vision. That must've been her stupid pet and she followed the shadow to the old estate well shrine. For generations her ancestors had watched over the grounds Adora lived at. When she was younger her grandfather had told her tales of spirits and demons and how their estate had been a spiritual haven. She obviously never believed those tales since she was pretty sure it was all just a scam to sell tourist useless giftshop items and overpriced tours of the estate, but she accepted her grandfathers believes nonetheless and showed respect to their property. So when she entered the shrine she bowed her head and stepped carefully.

“Kowl!”, she called out and looked around. “Kowl, come here boy!”

It was unsurprisingly dark inside, so she went further in to spot him, but she noticed something was off. Normally a lid covered the well in the middle of the shrine, this time however it was missing. All of the sudden Adora had this weird feeling running down her spine. It felt like as if the well was calling to her to step nearer. And since the young girl was known to be curious, she took the small staircase downwards and drew closer to it.

The bone eater well. That's how her grandfather had called it. Believed to cleanse any ill spirit haunting the bones of humans and demons. “What a creepy story.”, Adora thought. Yet she stood infront of it unsure how to proceed now.

“ _I can feel it.”_

“What?” Adora turned around, trying to spy someone standing in the dark. “I could've sworn I heard something…”

She screamed when something touched her leg. It turned out to be her dog, happily wagging his tail.

“Oh my god, Kowl you scared me.”

Adora rubbed her pets head slightly. “You dummy. And here I thought … nevermind.”

“Adora!”, she heard Adam shout and saw him entering the shrine. “There you are. I heard you scream.”

“Don't worry you big softy. I'm fine.”

Kowl barked and ran up the small staircase towards Adam, jumping up his leg and trying to lick his face. Adora laughed when he fell over by the force of their dog and trying to shuffle away from Kowl's wet tongue.

Suddenly it felt like time had stopped.

As if the air was knocked out of Adora's body something grabbed her and pulled her towards the well. She tried to scream but nothing escaped her breath. Several arms tightened against her chest and Adora only registered falling backwards when it was too late. Her thoughts lingered on Adam as the young girl reached out her hand, wanting to signal her brother for help or as a warning. She wasn't sure.

Everything felt blurred and unreal. She was flying – no floating – through emptiness. And that 'something' that had grabbed her turned out to be a being from nightmares Adora couldn't have imagined before. The upper body resembled a woman with long hair and a beautiful face but with several arms. Beneath her belly button however were the remains of a gigantic centipede's spine and leg bones. A pair of hands grasped the young girl's face forcefully and a pair of red snake like eyes watched her intently. A monstrous tongue slithered out behind razor sharp teeth and licked Adora's left cheek, leaving behind a trail of saliva, which burned.

“ _Yes! I can feel my powers returning. How wonderful.”_ A voice unnervingly sweet rang in Adora's head.

“ _You have it, don't you?”_ The creature's grasp tightened against her. _“My body is growing back...”_

And indeed it was. Around the bones of the creature's lower body flesh started to appear, returning to it's former shape. It even began to move, crawling against the air and winding in on itself.

Adora closed her horrified eyes to escape that nightmarish figure for a second and compose herself. Determined she focused against the limbs restraining her around her chest.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” she screamed.

With all her might she pushed against the creature, trying to free herself. The monster's grip loosened magically to Adora's own surprise. As if a surge of energy emitted from her outstretched fingers, the limbs that held her a moment ago fell apart and crumbled to ashes.

The womanly face distorted into agony and the creature screamed in a high pitch.

“ _Damn you! The heart of Etheria. I won't let you go...”_

Adora wondered what this omnious Heart of Etheria could be but next thing she knew the feeling of floating through emptiness was gone and she fell onto her hands and knees. Cold sweat had formed on her skin and she still had an eery sensation.

Though now a faint light glimmered above and the girl could hear the familiar sound of birds chirping in a distant. Could've this been just a horrible dream? She just hit her head when she fell down the well. Yes, that must've been it. Adora scrambling to stand up came in touch with something that definitely didn't feel right. She squinted her eyes only to tear them wide open as she recognized a severed arm at her feet.

So, it wasn't a dream, she thought panicked. Deep breaths, Adora. You need to focus.

The young girl looked upwards to the well's opening and shouted as loud as she could.

  
“Adam, are you there?! Can you help me out of here?”

She waited for a short moment, but realized her brother must've went to get paramedical help after her fall. So she decided to grasp the thick roots on the wall and try to ascend on her own. With a bit of an effort she succeeded, thanking her daily work out routine and staying healthy overall silently. But when she reached the top and pulled herself over the edge and out of the well she was faced with a different problem yet again. Gone was the familiar surrounding of her home. Gone was the shrine she went into early. Adora was in the middle of a forest clearing. She called out for her brother again. She even called for her grandfather.

“I guess I am still imagining things.” she murmured. “Might as well embrace it.” She looked around the clearing. Just taking in the calmness of nature. Then she spotted something familiar in the not so far distance. The sacred oak tree. Relieved she strolled towards it. As she drew nearer she stopped in her tracks.

Perched against the ancient tree and engulfed in roots was a young woman. She didn't look much older than Adora herself and seemed to be fast asleep. She was wearing clothes Adora had never seen before in her life, pants that were torn up at and above the knees, a belt with a mysterious symbol on it and a sleeveless red shirt. Her face sprinkled with freckles was partially covered by her long brown hair. It seemed so untamed and in need of a good brushing. But one thing that immediately stood out to Adora was a sword which was still stuck in the strangers chest. It was a bit rusted at the blade and in it's hilt there was an empty jewelry socket. Last but not least there was a pair of dark brown oversized cat ears poking out of the her rugged hair.

“Huh, weird.” thought Adora as she stepped closer. She examined the woman's face more intently, motionless except her calm breathing. The young girl hesitated for a moment, but her curiosity got the better of her and so she reached out to touch the other person's animal ears. They felt soft under her fingers and terrifyingly real. However before Adora could start ponder on that thought there was a sudden sound and three arrows narrowly missed their mark right next to Adora's head and upper body.

“ _Step away from her! This forest is forbidden!”_

Dozens of voices rang through the thicket and a crowd appeared behind her. Next thing she knew Adora was tied up at her hands and feet, being dragged away rather roughly from the stranger with the cute fluffy ears. After a short while her captors brought her out of the forest and to a small village. At the center market place they stopped and urged her to stay still in the middle of the crowd's forming circle.

“ _Is she a demon in disguise perhaps...?”_

The townsfolk whispered amongst each other.

“ _Maybe we will soon have war here again.”_

“ _Or she could be a spy send from that other kingdom?”_

Adora didn't protest the whole way they dragged her, but by now her patience was running dangerously low.

“You didn't have to tie me up. I would've come peacefully.”, she huffed.

These people. They all looked so odd. A strange mix of fantasy looking and traditional medieval clothing. Plus their houses looked like huts made out of wood and dirt, covered with straw mats for a roof.

Suddenly the crowd parted and the murmurs quietened down. An old woman had appeared. She was dressed in a long robe in different shapes of red and pink. Her hair was even longer than the stranger at the sacred oak tree and the woman carried a broomstick with her as if it was her weapon of choice.

“Let me see your face clearly.”, she squinted her eyes at Adora and all of the sudden grabbed her chin turning her head from side to side, inspecting her face. “Try to look a bit more stern and grown up for me dearie.”

Adora couldn't believe what she just heard. Such a weirdo, even for this weird dream.

The old woman's eyes glanced at her suspiciously once more and then wrinkled more heavily as she started to smile brightly. “My, my. My dear friend Mara.”

The rope around Adora's wrists got untied and the old woman ushered her to follow into a hut at the town's outskirt. The young girl was left standing at the entrance while the stranger started lighting a fire under a kettle and humming to herself.

“Ehm.”, Adora cleared her throat audibly. “Excuse me? I don't want to be rude or anything but.. could you please explain what's going on?”

“What do you mean, what's going on, dearie?” The old woman turned and offered her a brown mug shaped object with something in it, that Adora identified as perhaps tea.

“Why are you calling me Mara? Where am I? I am still dreaming, aren't I?”

“Well, you aren't Mara, no? And you're in our village, near the Whispering Woods, remember? And you always snore when you slept at Madame Razz's house, so I don't think so”, she scratches her chin in thought.

Slowly but surely Adora was loosing her patience after all.

“I am not Mara. My name is Adora. And what do you mean Whispering Woods? You mean everything is real? This is not Eternia?”

Madame Razz looked at her quizzingly, then smiled again. “Mhm strange. You look just like my Mara, you know? And that Eternia you speak of, I never heard it in my life before. But please, drink your tea.”

Surprisingly the tea was oddly delicious. Adora took a deep breath and relaxed for just a moment. Whatever happened to her when she fell down that cursed well, she would make the best of the current situation. This Madame Razz seemed nice enough, maybe just a tad muddle-headed. She was still rambling about this 'Mara person' Adora apparently reminded her of.

Eventually night time had arrived and the old woman showed Adora a resting place near the dying fire. Grateful but still a bit uneasy she lay down, pulling a big pelt over herself.

However loud noises disturbed the calming silence abruptly. Screams and shouting , the sound of something wooden splintering and breaking apart.

Immediately Adora was on her feet, disregarding her make shift bed.

“What's happening?”

She stuck her head outside the hut, her eyes widening in horror.

The monstrous body of the lady centipede crawled through the town, crushing a few houses beneath it's weight. Several villagers were attacking the creature with spears and their bow and arrows. Nevertheless it didn't avert it's attention in the slightest. It's eyes were trained solely onto Madame Razz' hut or - to be more precise - onto Adora's direction.

“ _Give me the heart of Etheria!”_ it growled.

The old woman looked at Adora quizzically.

“The...the heart of Etheria? You have it? Are you carrying it with you?”

Two men threw themselves on top of lady centipede's body to hold her back while others were being ripped apart by her sharp pincers.

Adora in shock hesitated for a moment. 'She's targeting me...', she thought. As soon as that idea had crossed her mind, her legs were already carrying her.

She was running. Running without a clear direction. Just running away from the village and those people.

If that monster wanted her then she could protect the others by luring it away from them. She was almost out of ear shot when Razz' call reached her:

“You must take her to the bone eating well. It's in Catra's forest!”

“Got it.” Adora took a deep breath and sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her. “It's the well I came out of. It has to be over there where the trees are glowing!”

Without a doubt in her mind the young girl fled towards a dim light on the horizon. Her lunges were aching and her limbs started to feel numb, but she couldn't stop. She wouldn't dare to stop. Not before she reached that well and then... She wasn't sure, but anything was better than endangering innocent villagers because of her. Adora could feel her presence before she could hear her body moving behind herself. Sharp teeth narrowly missed their mark and suddenly Adora was falling on her knees, down into thick, tall grass. She ducked and again lady centipede missed her target. On all fours she crawled forward not daring to look behind her in fear of what could be facing her. Her hands bummed into something solid and familiar. She felt the texture of giant roots beneath her fingers.

She was back at the ancient oak tree with that mysterious cat eared person. But this time the woman wasn't asleep anymore. A pair of eyes were looking intently at her. One blue, the other yellow. But nevertheless both staring. The look of surprise on her face turned into a mocking one.

“Hey Mara.”

Her voice was low, almost seductive, though still with a taunting undertone.

“You can talk.” said Adora bewildered.

The stranger just raised an eye brow.

“Uh duh? Also, what are you doing down there, crawling in the grass like a bug?”, she cackled. “Just finish that annoying vermin with a single strike of your sword, Mara.” She paused for a second in thought. “Like you did to me.”

Well now Adora was getting really annoyed at this person. “Ugh, what are you talking about? My name is NOT Mara!”

Sadly their conversation got cut short by the confusing stranger and a calm 'She's coming' _._

Out of the ancient oak's treetop the centipede monster descended, ready to attack again. It tried to grab Adora once more, but was stopped in it's track by three long spears piercing it's chest and waist. The back up had arrived. A few villagers had made it just in time and were now struggling the beast. They were dragging it successfully backwards - away from the young women at the tree. Even Madame Razz had caught up to her and was trying her best to whack at the monster with her broom.

The cat eared person wasn't relieved though. She sighed: “I am disappointed, Mara... how did you become so weak?”

That was it. Adora got up on her feet and strutted towards her.

“You are clearly out of your mind. I am NOT this Mara person. So stop calling me that.”, she almost screamed.

“Stuff it. No other woman smells this disgusting except for...”, but cat person fell silent. She raised her nose and sniffed the air, eyes turning wide. “You're not her.”

“OF COURSE I'M NOT! My name is Adora. A-DO-RA. Get it?”

The young woman looked away, a mix between shame and disgust on her face. “True.. Mara looks far brighter than you. Also.. beautiful.”

Adora wanted to protest, but unfortunately didn't get the chance to do it, since Lady Centipede had manage to shake off her opponents. And again the monster's hands were grabbing her. Instinctively Adora reached out, to cling on to the nearest thing possible, which turned out to be the other woman's hair.

“Ow ow ow ow, let go you stupid girl.”, the woman shouted angrily.

Lady Centipede's maw opened up to reveal her sharp teeth once more seemingly getting impatient.

“ _This resistance is troublesome. I will just have to devour you whole. Heart of Etheria and everything else!”_

At that bound woman's ears peeked up. Adora, trying to defend herself from the creature's teeth, let go of the other woman's hair and struck out her hand. Just like before energy pulsed through her body and in a flash of light the monster was being pushed away forcefully. Dead limbs fell on the forest ground, followed by the young girl. In shock Adora looked at her hands. How was any of this possible? And since when could she do that sort of thing?

Suddenly her focus got distracted and an unbearable pain shot through her body. Lady Centipede had manage to plunge her fangs into Adora's waist. It ripped upwards with such a quick motion, that she tore out an unpleasantly large part of the young girl's skin. Blood started gushing out and she fell downwards again.

It hurt. It hurt so much. She barely noticed the small glowing object that had been ripped out of her.

As she hit the ground the monster moved it's giant body, twining around the oak tree, sweeping up Adora and crushing her against the tree trunk and the still restrained woman.

The monster however was focused on the glowing jewel and swallowed it promptly. It started trembling and shook itself. Adora almost couldn't believe her own eyes as Lady Centipede's remaining human features were shed like the old skin of a snake and an even more hideous sight came forth. Big insect like red eyes and rotten scaly skin.

“Tch”, Catra wrinkled her nose. “Now you've done it, ugly cunt.”

Turning it's ugly head the monster stared at the woman and then made a terrifying snickering sound.

“ _I've heard of a halfling called Catra searching for the Heart of Etheria. Is that **you**?”_

'What's a halfling?' Adora thought.

Clearly that hit a nerve and Catra got visibly annoyed.

“Dont underestimate me. If I start fighting seriously a bitch like you is just a bug I squish beneath my feet.”

The monster laughed and it's grip got tighter around the two women. It's attention turned now behind itself on to the villagers, ready to tear them apart and devour them. Adora couldn't move. Couldn't breath. It was getting too much. Her bones felt like breaking apart and her blood loss made her dizzy.

Catra's voice was almost soft when she spoke:

“Hey. The sword. Can you pull it out?”

“Huh?” Adora breathed.

“Don't do it, dearie!” Madame Razz interrupted them. “Catra shall not be free. It's too dangerous!”

Catra looked directly at her now. Her mismatched eyes were determined.

“Do you want to die here with me? Do you want to become centipede dinner?”

Adora didn't know what was going on or who / what Catra was, but she knew she didn't want to die. Not here, not know. She gathered up her remaining strength and against Razz' advice she gripped the sword's hilt and pulled. A light emitted from it and then it disappeared into thin air.

Catra was free.

She almost started shaking with excitement. First it was a giggle, next a louder chuckle and lastly a full blown manic laugh. Free at last.

She pressed her feet against the tree and pushed against the centipede's body. Extending her claws she struck her remaining restraints with force and ripped them apart. The foul smell of gore fell upon them.

The monster turned around, screeching in pain. But before it could really do anything Catra was already moving. She dodge it's head on attack with a light-footed side step. Her claws pierced it's face and continued tearing into the monster's skull. The woman tore apart the giant centipede with ease. She even cut it neatly into same sized chunks of dead flesh. After she was done she looked at her hands satisfied. Curling her fingers, sensing her power. She even licked of some of the blood.

In the meanwhile Madame Razz hurried to Adora's side, carrying a larger basket like satchel with her. She pulled a large cloth and pressed it against her wound. She made a make shift bandage and assured the young woman it would surely heal in a few days. With the help of Razz Adora managed to get up on her feet and take in the battlefield. Catra was standing in the distance, occupied with herself. However the remains of Lady Centipede suddenly started moving again and regrowing back to it's original shape.

“This thing will revive itself all over again, if we don't stop it.”, the old woman said.

“How do we do that?” asked Adora.

Razz looked at her as if she was evaluating her then spoke.

  
“Do you see a light somewhere?”

“You mean like a glow?”

Adora looked around and indeed spotted a faint glow coming from a bigger chunk of centipede meat. Supported by Madame Razz she made her way over to it and saw oval shaped jewel. She hesitated, but the old woman encouraged her with a smile to pick it out of carcass. As soon as the glowing stone had left it the last pieces of flesh started to rott away, bones falling to ashes.

Adora examined the jewel in her hand. Rolling it around in her palm.

"This is the Heart of Etheria? Something that makes monsters stronger?" Madame Razz nodded.

Although Catra's voice interrupted whatever the old woman had wanted to say.

"Yes indeed. To humans it is rather useless though."

She stepped closer towards Adora, crushing Lady Centipede's skull under her feet. A grin was still on her face and she stretched her fingers with a sickening crack.

"Now, unless you want to be the next thing that meets my claws, be a good girl and hand over the Heart of Etheria."


	2. The shattering

_"Be a good girl and hand the Heart of Etheria over."_

Adora was in shock. Didn't they just got rid of a huge monster? Didn't they JUST get saved by the peron that was now threating them? An unnerving short moment passed and then Catra moved.

She perched onto all fours and pounced. With three quick leaps she reached Adora and Madame Razz. Instinctively the young girl pushed the old woman out of harms way. A clawed fist struck the ground where they were standing mere seconds before. Now a small fissure in their place. Adora losing her balance by Catra's sudden force tumbled and the shining jewel fell out of her hands. It bounced a few feet away. Catra made her way over to her price triumphately, almost strutting in pride.

Adora was still struggling to get back on her feet, her wounded waist burning in pain and her head buzzing again after hitting the ground oh so many times this day. Madame Razz however regained her posture and rummaged through a small basket she had carried under her left arm. Forth came a red object, shaped like a feline mask. The old woman held it in both her hands, concentrating and whispering quiet, mysterious words.

As if having a will on it's own the mask vibrated and flew out of Razz' hands, straight toward it's unsuspecting target. It smacked Catra right on the forehead. That certainly caught her off guard, though it didn't stop her from taking her priced possession. Delighted the feline woman bent her knees and took the Heart of Etheria into her right hand. She rolled it around in her palm. She was barely able to contain her excitement. Finally she had what she wanted for so long. She barely noticed something had hit her. The old woman shouted gibberish too, but it didn't really registered what exactly.

"Adora, speak the subduing words!"

Well easier said than done. Adora's mind was completely blank. And Catra didn't look pleased at all. Quiet the opposite. She looked pissed as fuck.

"If you think a little girl can controll me, then you're greatly mistaken!", she snarled

With a strike of her left claws a tree branch above Adora snapped and she dove forward to barely be missed by it. She saw Catra move closer yet again. Her muscles twitched, ears drawn back and her tail swishing from left to right. She reminded Adora of a panther ready to pounce on it's pray. Or an angry cat wanting to finally catch the laserpointer's light. As Catra leapt a light went on in Adora's head and she spoke the first words that came to her mind.

"You're.. **BAD GIRL**!"

Gravity shifted for Catra. The mask she hadn't paid attention too earlier had latched onto her head and all of a sudden pulled her towards the ground. She face planted right infront of the young girl, eating a fair share of grass. Spitting out a few weeds, she sat up.

"What is that thing?", she growled, her foot coming up to scratch at her new shackle.

With no care in the world Madame Razz strolled over to Adora, helping her stand up.

"It's useless to struggle, Catra. The mask is a magical relic that suppresses your demonic powers.", she smiled kindly. "Quiet effective, don't you think?"

The cat demon hissed. "I'm going to kill you, you old hag."

Madame Razz looked expectantly at Adora, whom cleared her throat. "Bad girl."

Once more Catra had a nice chat with the forest's bugs and worms.

The sun was already rising, so they returned to the nearby village. As soon as Adora's wound got cleaned and bandaged up she felt a great fatigue hit her. An uninviting straw matt became the softest bedding in the world and she fell straight asleep.

When morning came she awoke rather well rested. She still couldn't really believe what had happened a day ago. She hadn't really made up her mind if she was dreaming or actually found herself in a magical world filled with 'demons'. But seeing Madame Razz cooking something that smelled delicious in a cauldron over the fire made her sigh and accept her fate. For now.

As the old woman noticed her being awake she handed her a wooden bowl and urged her to eat. "Don't be shy, dearie. You had a very eventfull day, yesterday.", she said, picking something up from a shelf made of stone on the ground. "Oh, I also have something for you." Adora finished her breakfast and thanked her host's hospitality. Razz showed her a golden bracelet that fitted her left forearm perfectly. The Heart of Etheria was embeded on the outerside of it, glowing brightly. Before she could ask anything a noise above her head made her flinch and outside the hut Catra landed almost perfectly silent. First she cautiously drew nearer, then begrudgingly sat down at the opposite end of the hut and took a bowl of Razz's cooking for herself.

"Good morning to you too", said Adora, disbelieving what her eyes were seeing. Catra seemed nothing like the night before. Almost domestic. The woman raised an eye brow at her and then made a short hissing sound.

Madame Razz didn't seem to mind however. "Don't pay her any attention, dearie. She's harmless with the mask. You must worry about other foes coming your way." Catra now also hissed at her.

"More demons?", Adora asked.

"Not only them. People too. Their hearts are filled with evil desires and the Heart of Etheria has the power to fullfill them.", the old woman explained.

Adora looked at the bracelet in thought.

"So why do you want it so badly?", she looked at Catra. Though she didn't get an answer from her, Madame Razz spoke up.

"Oh, it's because she's a halfling."

The bowl in Catra's hands shattered. "You're talking awfully smart for someone that doesn't know anything about me at all."

"But I do know you, dearie. You don't recognize me? Oh well, not surprising I guess, I was younger back then. I was Mara's friend. I am Razz." The old woman smile. "It _has_ been fifty years since then..." The half demon's eyes widened in surprise, but she composed herself quickly.

"Hmm, so you were that annoying tag along. Which means... Mara must be a total hag as well?", she grined. "Too bad. Being a human that is."

The old woman turned back towards the cauldron. "Not exactly. Mara is dead." She paused. "She died that same day. The day you were sealed against the holy tree."

Catra was taken aback then snarled. "Too fucking bad for that bitch, eh? What a relief."

"Don't get too excited Catra." Razz intervened. "Adora here doesn't just resemble Mara in appearance alone. Her magical powers are of the same kind. Also the Heart of Etheria was inside her body. She might be a reincarnation of dear Mara."

Adora spent the rest of the morning exploring the village and surrounding area. Whenever she met a group of residents they greeted her with glee, some bowing in awe, others actually offering her a share of their fruits and vegtables. In the corner of her eye she spotted a shadow following her the whole time. At noon she sat down under a tree on a near hill overlooking the scenery. The leafs protected her against the harsh midday sun. Resting in the shades was nice. Only one thing disrupted the grand illusion of tranquility. Meaning of course the feline figure above her, hovering in the treetop's branches.

"If you intend on following me the whole day you may as well sit down and eat lunch together.", said Adora. She promptly got an answer.

"I don't want to do shit with you. I only want the Heart. Just waiting to rip you apart and go my way"

The young girl chuckled. "That's funny. You don't have to pretend you're such a bad girl all the time."

With a short surprised scream Catra had an intimate meeting with the ground. After she pulled herself again she sat down a few feet apart, growling and rubbing her chin.

"Oops. 'wasn't on purpose", Adora grinned innocently.

"Totally was!" retorted Catra.

The young girl examined a gifted peach, took a bite out of it and then spoke up:

"Why do you hate me?"

The cat demon was taken back. Adora continued calmly.

"I am not Mara. I haven't wronged you. I didn't seal you against that tree. So why are you treating me like I'm the worst person on this planet?"

She couldn't stand looking in the blonde's honest blue eyes, so like the coward she was she faced away and stared into the distance instead.

"Tch. I just can't stand your disgusting smell or your dumb face. That's all."

The wind changed and a subtle scent distracted her long enough to miss Adora's watery eyes. The young girl stood up hurriedly and turned her back towards Catra.

"You're an asshole."

It took Adora two and a half hours to find her way to the ancient oak tree and another thirty minutes to discover the cursed old well she climbed out of. She sat down on the old wooden surface ontop of the well's rotten frame. Absentmindedly her fingers glided over the golden bracelet.

Was she really the reincarnation of some important woman that died 50 years ago? And if so, what did that actually mean? Razz had mentioned not only demons but 'evil' people too. Bandits, corrupted and power hungry lords. Honestly she just wanted to go home. See her big brother and grandfather again. Have boring school days and chats with her friends after school. She never imagined being some kind of protector of a magical artifact or demon slaying hero.

Adora was deep in thought, contemplating how she would get back and what to do with the Heart of the Etheria if she'd manage to do so. She didn't notice someone sneaking up to her. Panic overtook her as a blindfold was being pulled over her head. Whoever or whatever was attacking her almost made her slip backwards into the well again as she tried to defend herself. Instead she got pulled forward, losing her balance and fell into the grass. Adora flailed her arms and legs, kicking the air multiple times, but also something made out of flesh and blood which grunted in pain as a response.

"Let go of me!", she screamed as she got pined down and her limbs were tied together behind her back. The stretch of her bend legs and arms hurt like hell and it got worse as her body was lifted into the air, gravity putting even more stress on her joints.

"That bitch kicked my nuts.", an angry voice seethed. According to the deep vibrato it must've been a man. Three other laughed at their mate's dispair.

"Don't worry she'll get what she deserves when 'Boss' meets her."

How many hours had passed since Adora got captured again? Or were it mere minutes? She didn't know. Her heart was racing and wouldn't come down. It felt like it could burst any second.The fear of her unknown fate was paralyzing.

All of a sudden she got dropped. A sharp pain made the young girl scream and warm liquid dripped out of her nose.

"Aw shit. Oops.", the same angry voice spoke up. Clearly he wasn't remorseful at all.

They took of Adora's blindfold and her restraining ropes and made her sit up straight. When her eyes got used to the light she took a look around, taking in her surroundings.

She was in the middle of a presumably 'living room', though it resembled a crime scene better. There was blood on the floor and slashes through some of the wooden wall panels.

Gathered around her were a dozen men. Some seemed to be injured with bandages covering their bodies, others were giddy in anticipation. All of them looked like warriors fresh out of battle. These people had to be bandits of some sort.

"Well look what we got here...", an older man, sitting at the opposite of the room, spoke up. "That is the girl, Boss!"

Behind him on a throne like chair sat a silent giant, eyeing Adora up and down. He was bald and dressed in a heavy set of armor. His stare was cold, almost empty. As if he didn't have a soul.

The young girl narrowed her eyes, but remaind stoicly silent. She flinched when the giant man stood up rather quickly and trudging over and towering above her.

His mouth moved unnaturally slow and his voice came out like a wheeze: " _Etheria.. Heart..._ "

The giant grabbed the jewel's bracelet and pulled it upwards. He may as well have tried to rip Adora's arm straight off. The young girl slipped out of her jewellery and flopped down on the floor again. The giant was very pleased with himself. Next he unsheated a massive sword which hung from his hip.

"Restrain her!", he barked the order and three men scrambled up to fullfill it. They weren't convinced and one even whispered what a waste it'd be. The sword swung through the air and Adora closed her eyes and awaited the blow. However it never hit. Something warm splashed onto Adora and as she opened her eyes the blade was halfway stuck inside of one of the giant's mate. The poor guy looked at his boss with utter disbelief. He made a terrible gargling sound and slumbed to the side lifeless.

The giant cocked his head to the side. "Oopsie. My bad." The rest of the rugged bandits were in shock, the two men still restraining Adora let go of her and one of them craddle his dead companion.

"Why did you kill him?", he stammered. The sword swung through the air again instead of an actual answer. The young girl dove to the side and took a sprint to a weapon rack at the opposite end of the room. With a single strike the mourning bandit got beheaded. Screams and cries echoed through the hide out. Different voices shouted, questioning their leader why he was striking down his own people. Meanwhile Adora grabbed a spear like fighting staff, taking a stand. Fight or flight. And she would always choose fight. Probably.

The giant advanced towards her, ignoring everything. Although she had never fought someone with a lethal weapon before, Adora held up quite a while, dodging two strikes and blocking another. However the fighting staff was no match to an actual sharp blade. The last swing cut through it like butter and now she was defenseless against a non triring monster of a men. Basic instinct took over her and she raised her arms infront of her head, closing her eyes and silently praying for something of a miracle.

Once again the pain never came. Instead a loud, intolerable sound, made Adora look up. Right there, between the young girl and her attacker, stood Catra, clawed hand raised and holding the blade mid strike. With a clatter the giant's blade shattered under Catra's grip.

The older men spoke up, his voice trembling with fear. "Wha-what kind of bastard is that?"

"Catra!", Adora exclaimed.

Her voice sounded way too happy for how they last departed, but somehow the young girl was just glad she wasn't alone anymore.

"Did you come to rescue me?", she smugly asked.

Catra's voice cracked when she turned around angrily "Whuat?! You're such an idiot. I'm here for the heart! Where is it?"

Adora pouted, looking away. "So, I wasn't on your mind for one second?" Catra was taken back, flustered. Her ear twitched and just in time she dodged a enourmous fist coming her way. She gagged lightly and held her hand infront of her mouth. "Jeez, the guy's stench is unbearable. It reeks of corpse around here."

Catra extracted her claws and suddenly cutting the giant's breastplate open. A hole right inside his chest came to light, right above his heart. The flesh was rotten from the inside out and nestled in the middle was a hideous sight. A three eyed crow, slightly bigger than a normal one. Catra grinned ficiously.

"'Knew it. The dancing corpse crow is a weak demon, so it uses dead bodies to fight. Must've made it's nest inside this dumb fool last night. Well too bad. Time for you to come out, little bird."

The feline woman struck her claws right through the giant's 'former' heart and forced the crow demon out, right through his back. The now motionless dead body slumped over Catra, letting go of the leftover sword handle and the Heart's bracelett, forcing her to prop it back up.However that process gave the demon enough time to pick at the forgotten bracelett on the floor, taking the jewel out of it's socket and flying out of a broken window with the jewel in it's beak. Catra had cast aside the dead body and picked up the empty bracelett, cursing loudly.

"Fuck this!", she finished her angry tirade and raised her nose into the air, sniffing it and then looking at Adora. "Why are you still lounging around? Hurry the fuck up and let's go!"

"Wha... What's that supposed to mean?", the young girl snapped back.

The feline woman didn't answer, instead she grabbed the bracelett, an intact sword and crouched down, pointing with her left thumb to her back. Adora just stared at her dumbfounded. Catra rolled her eyes, groaning.

"Hop on! Come on!"

Adora straddled Catra, putting her legs just above Catra's hip and her arms around her neck. It felt like a disproportionate piggy back ride, since Catra was half a foot smaller than herself. She seemed leaner than Adora, but when she stood up, she showed no sign of exhaustion or even effort. She handed over her carried items into Adora's hands and with the young girl on her back she leapt across the room and out the very same window the crow demon had fled. The remaining bandits didn't try to stop them, perplexed as they were.

"What am I supposed to do with these things?", she asked, ducking her head, narrowly avoiding a tree branch.

"Mara was a master of swordsmanship. With a single strike of her sword she could cut anything for over a 100 feet.", Catra answered, coming to a halt on the outskirts of a village. It wasn't the one where Madame Razz lived, but looked very much alike. The townfolk were agitated. They were shouting about a monster swooping down from the sky and grabbing a child.

"Sounds like it got hungry.", Catra mused. Sniffing the air once more, they took off. "We're getting nearer. Get ready!"

"How do get ready if I have no idea what I'm doing?", Adora said.

"I don't know! Just.. swing your sword or something!", Catra spat back.

In the distance Adora finally spotted a massive winged beast. It faguely resembled the crow demon, it's body had grown massively, the beak had turned into a grosteque maw. And in it's claws there was indeed a young child, screaming in terror.

'If I'm really a reincartion of Mara I hope this will work', Adora thought. She breath steadily. She swung her sword through the air. And nothing happened.

She tried a second time, but it had as much as an effect as a toddler swinging a stick around.

Catra deadpanned: "Holy shit you're completely useless." She gave a small hiss when Adora pulled on her right ear like scolding a child.

"Guess, we're doing it my way." Catra's legs pushed them off the ground high into the air. Claws ready to rip apart the monster and with it the child.

"NO!", Adora shouted. Using the feline woman's body as leverage she struggled off of her and pounced on the winged beast.

The crow demon collapsed under Adora and the child's weight and got dragged downwards. Just in time. Only a second later Catra's claws tore through it and with dull impact Adora and the child landed on the grass below and next to it the shredded remains of crow. It didn't feel like anything was broken luckily, although her back was aching like hell. Adora inspected the child for injuries and removed a severed crow foot off of them. Catra landed smoothly on all fours next to them, licking the blood of her hand.

"Girl, where's the Heart?", she said, showing no concern for Adora's nor the child's well being.

A man and woman approached them hastily, yet cautiously. Presumably the saved one's parents. They took their child into their arms and thanked Adora eargerly. As the young girl sat up the demon's remains started moving again, just like with Lady Centipede. It put itself together again. Impatiently Catra repeated her question and this time Adora answered that she could see a dim light under it's wing. Before Catra could get her hands on it however the crow's body had reassambled itself completely and toof off.

"Uggh!", she groaned and gave Adora an annoyed look. She jumped in to the air, but missed it, only cutting a few inches of it's tail. "This fucker is trying to escape and absorb the Heart's full power."

Adora looked a the discarded sword a few feet away from her. 'I have to do something...', she thought and then had an idea. When she stood up and went to get the sword Catra raised an eyebrow.

"That won't work, girl. You couldn't do it the first time. Why should it work now? It's too far away now anyway."

"Because I will do it my own way!", Adora replied. Instead of swing the sword the young girl grabbed the sword handle like a spear and held it over her head, sword tip point towards her target. The feline woman took a second look at the blonde's weapon and realised her plan. At the very end the crow's severed limb had been bound to it, struggling to return to it's body. With all her combined might Adora threw the sword at her target. This time it hit. Piercing right through the monster.

A flash of light errupted over the sky even though it was mid day. Like fireworks it burned in the sky and spread out in the distance. Even Madame Razz a few miles away infront of her hut could see it with her bare eye.

Adora looked at the fading light with an unwell feeling in her gut. Catra urged her to get on her back and together they chased it. They searched the nearby woods for a short while.

"Is it really somewhere around here?", Catra asked.

"Somehow I just have this feeling that it might...", Adora answered.

Unexpectedly the crow demon's head rushed out of a bush, attacking them straight on. Before Adora could pounder on the thought of only the head being there, Catra had already tore it apart. Something small fell out of it and Adora stooped down to inspect it. Catra approached eagerly.

"The Heart of..", she stopped mid sentence. In Adora's hand lay a glowing splinter. The feeling of dread gathered in Catra's stomach at the sight.

The walk back to Razz' hut wasn't long, but both of the young women stayed silent throughout. When they arrived Adora handed over the shard to the old woman wordlessly and slumped down on her bedding. Her back, her nose, her arms and legs.. pretty much her whole body hurt and she was so exhausted.

"Oh dearie. This isn't good.", Madame Razz spoke as she inspected the shard carefully.

"What the hell is going on?!", Catra yelled. "Explain this old hag!"

Razz casually pressed a cup of tea in Catra's hand to shut her up. "Stop throwing a tantrum, Catra." Then she looked at Adora again. In a quite voice the young girl explained what had happened since they last saw each other and Razz listened patiently.

"It seems, when you threw the sword that you unconsciously used your purification powers. It shattered the demon's body, but along side with it the Heart of Etheria." When no reaction from either of the women came, she continued.

"The jewel's fragments have been scattered all over, I'd say. It may as well has broken into ten pieces. Or maybe even hundreds. But even a single shard in the hands of a strange demon could be disastrous."

'It's all my fault..' Adora thought, looking at her hands.

"Now listen, Adora..Catra." Madame Razz spoke up again. "The two of you have to combine your powers to collect the fragments of the Heart of Etheria and return it to it's normal form."

Adora looked up, glancing first at the feline woman in a corner and then at the old one. She and Catra were both stunnted at Razz' words.

  
Then Catra grinned smugly.

"Are you sure about that, old hag? I'm one of the bad guys and after the jewel myself, remember?"

Madame Razz shrugged:

"For now it can't be helped. You have the strenght to protect Adora and fight potential foes and Adora is the only person capable of finding the fragments."

Adora's gaze fell down into her hands again.

'No way...I.. I want to go home.", she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I take way too long. Please be patient with me. Hope you'll like it.


	3. The Plumarian Princess

Adora spent two days just resting and recovering. She had a few bruises and her left ankle had swollen. On the third day she asked Madame Razz if she could take a bath or shower. The old lady had just chuckled and asked why she wished for rain so badly. To Adora's dismay the only option to clean oneself was taking a head dive into a lake. Luckily it was mid summer so the water wasn't as freezing as she expected. Razz had asked for the townfolk's discretion so that the young girl wouldn't be bothered while washing herself. Because unfortunately her entire wardrobe was filthy to the core, even her underwear was disgusting. All the dirt and gore wouldn't be the easiest to clean Adora pondered. In the end she was buttnacked as she waded in to the chest high waters of the lake.  
As the first shock of cold water hit her she gritted her teeth and plunged herself underwater. She swam just beneth the surface for a while, letting her mind drift away.

'The two of you have to combine your powers to collect the fragments of the Heart of Etheria and return it to it's normal form.'

Razz' statement still rung in her hears. Adora had thought thoroughly about it. She didn't have any powers. Sure, she was athletic, her academic score wasn't the worst either, but other than that? Yeah, nothing special. She couldn't jump 15 meters into the air or slice through any material with her fingernails. Her thoughts lingered on Catra. When she first saw her she almost thought she was kind of cute. Admittedly her ears totally were. And her eyes were captivating. Sadly she always looked at her either annoyed or angry. Such a shame really.

Her body had gotten used to the temperature when she resurfaced to breathe. Even though her lips had turned a light shade of blue. The young girl swam towards Madame Razz, who was washing her clothes on the shoreline. The old woman smiled kindly and handed her a small fabric bundle over. Inside of it was some kind of white yellowish pulver which turned out to be soap. Adora thanked her current caretaker and went back into the water, although not as deep. It only reached around her navel and she started scrubbing her skin. There was still traces of Lady Centipede's fangs on her side and a few bruises along her torso and legs from the fight with the bandits and her falling off of the crow demon. And last but not least, there resting between her breasts, was a necklace with a tiny pouch, which contained the Heart of Etheria jewel shard. Razz had adviced her to carry it with her at all times since it was Adora's destiny to protect it. She was only nineteen for goodness sake. Shouldn't she just be having a mild crisis concerning her looks over having to save a world she didn't quite understand yet?

She unabashedly spread the soap over her shoulders and chest, focusing on a spot under her right boob where dried blood sticked to her body. Adora immediately turned her head when she spotted something in the corner of her eye and a suspecious sound reacher her ears. Catra apparently had climbed a tree on the edge of the lake and had made a louder cracking sound when she accidentally broke of a twig spying on her from a bigger tree branch. When their eyes met a deep blush spread over Catra's face, yet she didn't look away. For a moment time stood still. Then Adora broke the silence.

"Bad girl!", Adora instinctively shouted and with a force beyond Catra's might she got pulled towards the earth beneath by her mask. Regardless of Catra groaning in the dirt Adora finished cleaning herself and rushed out of the water.

When Catra sat up she blinked twice, not believing her own eyes. First she spotted a pair of white and golden knee high boots and the feline woman's gaze proceeded to move upwards. Before her stood a young woman, dressed in a light blue leotard with white,butterfly sleeves, with deep blue pants beneath it. From a purple belt hung a partial skirt skirt atop of her hips.

Only the face and hair revealed that it wasn't a ghost of the past standing infront of her. Blue eyes, framed by a blonde ponytail, looked dissatisfied at her. Next to the young girl stood Madame Razz, watching their interaction intrigued.

"You came to steal the Heart of Etheria fragment, didn't you?", she smiled. "You should really consider working together. You won't be able to find the other shards on your own, dearie."

An angry growl was the only response.

"Alright! I'll agree to work with this disgusting girl for the sake of the Heart, but don't expect me to play nice and roll over like a puppy.", Catra huffed.

Adora squinted her eyes, putting her hands on her hips and clearly getting angry.

"You hate me that much huh?", she said.

Catra gave a small hiss, ears flat and tail swishing trough the air. The blonde rolled her eyes, sighed and turned away, busying herself with wringing out her own soaking clothes and hanging them to dry.

A woman from the village approached them, calling out for Madame Razz. They had a short talk about the woman's daughter fainting and the need of Razz' medical advice. Shortly after both women bid their goodbyes and hurriedly left, leaving Adora and Catra behind.

Blue eyes met mismatched ones. Then Catra turned her head away huffing. They stayed silent for a while, Adora being distracted by finishing her laundry. Catra sat with her back towards the young girl, clearly in thought.

"Hey", Catra spoke up with a calm voice. Raising an eyebrow the blonde looked expectedly at her.

"Take your clothes off."

Thanks to facing away from Adora the feline woman didn't see the kick coming. A strong foot struck her right between her scapulas, throwing her off guard. Even though the blonde was human, it kind of hurt!

"What the fu-", Catra said, rubbing her back.

Adora's face was two shades of pink darker and she was quite obviously flustered

"You can't just ask that! You're a freak!"

"Wha.. I didn't say 'Get naked'. Just.. get back in your weird clothes and take those off!", Catra pointed at the girl's get up.

Adora mustered her outfit, then huffed. She added two and two together.

"Is it because they make me look like Mara?"

"That's no-none of your business.", Catra stammered, avoiding Adora's eyes again.

'It totally is! Jeez, she's acting like a toddler.', Adora thought. She collected her still damp clothes and her shoes from the edge of the lake. When she finished she went to stand beside Catra once more, giving her a look, that the feline woman couldn't quite decipher and then spoke up.

"With an attitude like yours there's no way we can work together.", she concluded.

"Fine by me", Catra answered. "I can do it on my own anyway."

"Oh, I see.", Adora said. "So you'll be alright without me, then? Good. I've made my decision. I'm going home. Goodbye, Catra."

As she walked away a hand surged forward, grabbing her wrist gently and when the young girl turned a strange look was in Catra's gaze.

"It's no use trying to stop me.", she said.

Catra's expression changed slightly, then she grinned.

"You still got the Heart's fragment. Leave it." She held out her clawed hand.

"You mean this?", the blonde pointed at the necklace. "Though luck, bad girl."

She couldn't make out Catra's protest as she was forced onto the ground again. Adora proceeded to walk away, almost strutting with pride. Catra was left behind, too prideful to chase after her.

It took a while to reach the well from which she came out of. By now she almost had the way memorized. She had asked Madame Razz about it. Apparently it was known as the bone eating well and it was used to purify the remains of the dead, no matter demon or human ones. And surely, as Adora looked into the depths she could make out the oh so familiar bones of a giant multi legged creature. Lady Centipede. Or better, what was left of her. She really didn't want to touch that again. Though did she have another choice? The young girl climbed on to the well's outer rim, mussing up the courage to descend. Prior to that however something was stopping her and this time it wasn't her fear doing it. When she looked down at her feet she saw a vine creeping up her left leg as if it had a will on it's own. Adora jerked her head up, turning around and preparing to fight by taking a stance.

Only mere meters away and a few feet of the ground stood a woman ontop of several roots and vines. She was dressed in a long pink sundress and over it a green, long sleeve shawl that fell off of her shoulders. Her wavy, waist-length, light blonde hair blew slighty in the wind. She even wore a tiara made out of flowers and vines. She looked like some kind of cartoon princess, Adora thought. Although her sinister expression didn't match her outer appearance in the slightest. Then she smiled hughly.

"So you can see them? My precious little flowers?", she was excited. "Normally people can't appreciate them, but alas being able to see them won't help you in the slightest."

"Who are you?", Adora asked, hastily looking around for an escape route.

"Oh! How nice of you to ask! My name is Perfuma. Though..", she pondered. "There's really no need for you to remember that, since your life sadly is as good as over.

'This woman. She seemed cheerful and friendly on the outside.', Adora thought. A whole bunch of thin vines suddenly struck against her, engulfing her limbs. One managed to slither itself between Adora's body and the necklace, snatching it away and delivering it right into Perfuma's waiting hand. The young girl struggled against her shackles and managed to gather them inside her hands, pulling on them.

"Give that back!", she shouted.

Her attacker watched her with a pityful look, then smiled again

"Sorry, I can't do that. I need this. But, don't worry. You may rest in piece now!"

And with that she swung her hands like she was directing a marionettes' string and two thick vines seared through the air towards Adora. In the last moment the blonde was able to duck away, sadly the momentum meant that she lost her balance and since she was still standing ontop the well's frame she fell backwards into the depths.

___________________________________

Catra wasn't sure what she should do now. Adora had stormed off, ranting about going home, but the feline woman wasn't really sure, what she meant by that. So she made her way back to Madame Razz' hut. This was where Adora lived right? When she entered the village at the bottom of the hill however something seemed off. The main street was completely vacant, no one was in sight. All of a sudden bodies rushed towards her weapon in hand. Catra repelled them with ease, but realised in suprise that her opponents were just village women with ordinary tools like sickles, a smaller axe and kitchen hatchets. The feline woman lifted one of them of the ground to inspect her. She noticed her and all the others were unconcious, their eyes empty and void of life.

"Ca-catra..", sounded a weak voice and Catra could make out a figure laying on the ground, heavily bleeding from their shoulder. It was Madame Razz, who had been gone for a while.

Catra casually strolled over to her, bending down and cocking her head.

"Hey, old hag. What are you doing down there with all that blood coming out of your shoulder?"

Instead of her usual cheerful self Razz was clearly unamused at Catra's deadpan question. The village women's bodies started moving off of the ground again, almost floating like puppets on strings.

"Are they targeting you or me?", Catra asked.

"They have to be manipulated by someone... where is Adora. We need her!", Razz gasped, grasping her shoulder in pain. Catra stood up, cracking her fingers and extending her claws.

"Nah, I can handle them just fine on my own."

Razz' outstretched hand seized around Catra's ankle, holding her back.

"Please, you musn't hurt them. They are innocent."

One of the women flew forward, hatchet raised high into the air, attempting to bury it inside of Catra's body. The feline woman herself responded with a strike of her own, taking a swing with her left claw.

"Strike the vines, Catra! Not her!", Razz shouted desperately.

Catra's blow missed it's mark, her foe had changed her direction mid attack and seared upwards. The bodies started whirling around her, circling her and with that came the sensation of being tied up or rather engulfed in some kind of invisible ropes. Even though she couldn't see these omnious vines that Razz was talking about she could still get back at the enemy behind it all, Catra thought and pulled as hard as she could on her invisible ties. But instead of dragging whoever was behind it all out of their shadows her restraints slackened and she got caught off guard. Her back it a tree next to hut, her restrains immediately tightened up. The immense pressure of them cut through the tree trunk and on Catra's neck blood started pouring out of paper thin lines. The demonic woman used her claws and struck wildly around her, finally breaking free from whatever had caught her.

"Jeez, I thought I'd loose my head there, for a sec." She grasped her neck, coughing and struggling to speak calmly.

Meanwhile Madame Razz had regained enough strength to sit up and she spoke up.

"It would've if you were human." She looked around, grimly realising more controlled villagers had arrived. "We need to get out of here.

Catra nodded in agreement and put the old woman onto her back to carry. They took off, when Razz had put her arms around Catra's neck. Even though Razz had told her to be careful of the vines and Catra fully ignoring her, they weren't stopped in their tracks and so made their escape out of the village to the forest. A short duration later the feline woman stopped and gently let Razz down, laying her in the shades of a tree. Thankfully it was warm enough outside so the old woman wouldn't freeze to death, yet if her wounds couldn't be treated sooner rather than later the consequences would be dire.

"You said, you could see some kind of vines, right? Can you show me where they lead?", Catra asked.

Madame Razz groaned in pain, shacking her head. Both women knew that in her state she wouldn't be able to be helpful at all.

Catra dug a small pit to lay Razz inside of carefully. She covered her with leaves and twigs, so she was somewhat hidden at first glance.

"I'll return for you when it's save to come out again.", she said.

"Don't forget me here!", Razz reminded her. "You need to find Adora. Only she can help you."

'So she can see them too?', Catra thought.

___________________________________

When Adora woke up she felt groggy. She remembered being attacked by that malicious, yet strangely polite woman. Adora shook her head to get rid of the thought and looked around her and up. She was sitting at the bottom of the well, but it was darker at the opening than it had been before and she could make out familiar voices.

"We checked the well many times already, Adam.", a deep voice said.

"But I saw her fall in, you have to believe me.", a younger voice answered.

Utter joy overcame Adora, almost making her tear up.

"I'm here!", she called for her family.

Chaos errupted and hurried steps went and came. A ladder was let down and Adora climbed out of the well into the embrace of her grandfather and brother.

They quickly took her inside the house and her brother busied himself by preparing a bath fo her. The young girl sat down at the dining table and shortly after recieved a hot cup of tea. Adam returned after a short while and took his place next to his sister.

Adora had been silent for the whole time, but now she sighed and smiled reassuringly. Her family wasn't convinced one bit and so the questions came.

"What happened to you on that day?", her brother started.

"We were worried sick. Where have you been all this time?", her grandfather continued.

Adora looked into their worried faced and then started to explain. How she fell or rather got dragged into the well by this monstreous demon. How she stumbled upon a cute girl with cat ears and met an old, yet oddly nice woman. About her fight with the centipede demon and what happened with the crow. All throughout her story her family members just listened. When she finished she looked expectatly at them, thinking they would ship her off to a hospital to check her head for injuries. But nothing like that happened. Adam's face didn't show an ounce of disbelief one bit, her grandfather nodded in agreement.

"I knew I something on that day.", Adam reassured his sister.

"The old well was magical afterall it seems... Legends say it was the final grave for demons and spirits. We need to seal it shut!", her grandfather declared. He stood up and scuffled away.

Adora didn't run after him, instead she finished her tea, thanked her sibling and went upstairs to take a bath. The bathroom had already filled with steam and as she took her clothes off she inspected her wounds. They were healing fine she guessed and she sunk down in the comfortable warmth of their bathtub.

After her long relaxing bath she changed into a grey tank top and shorts, leaving behind her gifted clothing. She took a last look at them. She wouldn't need them anymore, but throwing them away would be disrespectful. So she decided she would wash them and just store them safely.

As the young girl laid in her bed her thoughts wandered. Hopefully Razz wasn't angry with her for leaving. And...what was Catra up to? Adora frowned. Why was she thinking about that irritating person in the first place. She lightly clapped her cheeks, trying to shake off her thoughts. It took almost an hour to finally fall asleep.

The next morning Adora felt refreshed; cleansed. It had been way too long since she slept in a comfortable bed. She had missed that. Lazily she made her way downstairs and sat down at the dining table. Breakfast was already prepared and so she dug in. Her grandfather had sat down opposite of her and talked animately about him plastering the well's lid with magical seals. Adam joined them shortly afterwards.

Everything seemingly went back to normal, as if Adora had never vanished for multiple days. It felt strange. The young woman still couldn’t believe it to be true, but the clothes spinning around her washing machine at that exact moment spoke of a different story. If she couldn’t change what happend to her she could at least continue her regained everyday life now. She wouldn’t spare another thought about that weird place and the rude cat girl.

„Thanks fort he food. I’ll be heading out now!“, Adora announced, standing and picking up her emptied plate.

As she prepared her department from home towards school, she changed out of her pyjamas into her usual get up. Blessed be her mother for buying multiple sets of the same clothing. With her hair tied into her iconic high ponytail (hair poof included) she stepped out of her room once more, heading down towards the main entrance, grabbing her school bag.

As she opened the door, bidding her leave with a quick „Bye everyone!“, she ran face first into a person. That person turning out to be a rather disgruntled looking Catra with pieces of paper stuck to her exposed fur.

„Catra?“, Adora gasped, not believing her own eyes.

The cat girl in question fletched her teeth and seethed: „Did I allow you to just run away and go home?“

Disbelief turned into anger rather quickly at those word. The blonde crossed her arms.

„What kind of possessive bullshit are you implying? I can do whatever I want and I announced it too.“

„UGH.“, the cat girl exclaimed and grabbed Adora’s right arm. „We don’t have time for this. We need to go!“

„Hold up! I am not going anywhere. Especially with you being so rude!“, said Adora, struggling to pull her hand away from Catra’s grip.

As the two women squabbled at the door, Adora’s grandfather walked up to them.

„What’s going on here?“, he asked. With the newcomer’s arrival Catra was distracted long enough for the blonde to free herself and put a bit of distance between the two.

„Do you know this woman, Adora? Is she bothering you?“, her grandfather insisted

Catra seemed to get more agitated by the passing seconds. So she repeated herself.

„We really don’t have time for this. You, blondie, need to come back through the well with me and get this issue done!“

The old woman intersected before Adora could open her mouth.

„Impossible I sealed it shut! The magic should hold it closed!“

Catra just raised an eyebrow and pointed a sharp claw at the seals stuck to her fur. This whole conversation slowly but surely got onto Adora’s nerves. Now her granfather was arguing with the cat girl about the effectiveness of his „magical seals“ and Catra just cackled at him smugly. The young woman blocked out their conversation and wanted to use the disctraction to finally leave, but she stopped in her tracks. As she went to pick up her disregarded school bag she noticed it. It being a vine wrapped around one of Catra’s ankle.

„Catra?“, Adora said, bending her knees to take a closer look at her leg. „What’s up with this vine?“

The feline woman’s eyes widened at the blonde beneath her until her brain registered what she had actually said. ‚So she can actually see them.‘, she thought.

Adora gently grasped Catra’s foot, pulling off the vine. Sharp throns pricked at her skin and she quickly pulled her hand back when it started moving on it’s own will. She groaned as her hand got cut open and blood started to leak down her hurt fingers.

„What’s going on, Adora?“, her grandfather worried, looking at her hand.

In conclusion her grandpa couldn’t see it and judging by Catra’s astonished face, she couldn’t either. The blonde quickly stood up, watching out for the retreating vine. There! It had pulled back towards the well.

„Get back into the house and whatever happens, don’t come after me, please!“, she yelled and ran to the shrine, Catra hot on her heels.

She was right after all. The well’s lid lay disregarded in the distance,more and more vines pouring out of the dark depths. As the feline entered after her, Adora closed the shrine's door behind her, shielding the outside from danger. Adora dug Just in time it seemed, as a thicker vine struck the place the young women had jumped away from.

"Catra, infront of you!", she yelled, pointing at the top right corner above the feline's head. Catra's claws struck the seemingly empty air and Adora watched three strands of vines get ripped apart. The blonde's relief was short lived however, as more thorns engulfed Catra's legs, tearing at her limbs. Even as the demon trashed and tore multiple vines apart, it didn't lessen. Almost growing back instantly. Adora watched attentively, jumping and circling around the well, dodging oncoming thorns. It was no use. Catra's attacks did nothing to stop the assault.

'Where's the main root?', Adora thought, dodging yet another vine, striking the wall right next to her. Then she spotted it. A vine, thicker and more prominent than the rest, coming out of the well's depths.

"Catra! Over here. It's the main branch!", she shouted, pointing again. But the feline woman only thrashed through emptiness, not being able to get hold of it. An idea struck the blonde, with her remaining courage she latched onto the vine, engulfing it with her bloody hands. More thorns tore into her palms and Adora groaned at the pain, almost screaming. Catra's gaze focused, her sensitive nose alerting her of Adora's bloodshed and subsequently letting her see her target as the red fluid glinted on it. Finally she could see it! With a practiced strike of her claws the vine was torn apart and the remaining ones stilled. Relief washed over Adora, as she sunk to her knees, wincing in pain. Catra knelt down, examining her hands. Adora almost thought she saw something akin to concern showing on her face. But the feline's face changed back to her apathetic expression.

"That was incredible brave, I'm not going to lie. Brave, but stupid.", she smirked. Adora smiled back, the two sharing a quite moment of euphoric victory bliss. Sooner rather than later however the two women had to face the challenges ahead.

With Catra's help Adora stood once again, looking at the well. "I guess, I don't have a choice.", she spoke up, checking for Catra's reaction. "I will go back with you. I need to protect my family. If that woman keeps coming after me, it's no use staying here..." Catra's eyes hardened, pupils dilating at the thrill of an oncoming battle. "Then let's head back!" As the blonde climbed ontop of the well, Catra stopped her in her tracks, looking everywhere except in her eyes. "Before we go... you should wear this.", she grunted, stripping of her belt. "It's a protective charm. Wear it and you should be shielded by almost anything. Adora silently accepted it and just looked at the handcrafted buckle, too dumbfounded to appreciate Catra's offer. 

Time for their strike back had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages to finish. I am sorry. Not very consistent, but I will try to write more! 
> 
> Next chapter: Perfuma's demise? Catra being less of a total dick towards Adora? And a new foe appearing.
> 
> Edit: I forgot my own rules LOL, small errors in consitency, won't happen again!

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in 2018. Yeah, I am not good at this.


End file.
